


Total Lack of Illness

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Janus is not sick.The prompt was “Not that I’m complaining, but are you always this warm?” with Janus & Remus from the"Hurt / Comfort Sickfic Drabble Prompts list.")
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827292
Comments: 55
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

Remus opened his apartment door to a surprising lack of cat trying to climb his legs with her sharp little finger knives. Weird. He put his keys on the little hook near the door and went down the hall into the living room. There he found why he had not been greeted by a kitten when coming in the door. Diesel Fuel was currently laying in Janus’s lap.

Janus’s eyes flickered up to him when he walked over and flopped on the couch. Remus glanced at the television and his eyebrows drew together. “Princess Bride?” he asked. “That doesn’t seem like you.”

Instead of answering, Janus just dug his face into Diesel Fuel’s fur.

“…Janus?”

Janus slumped to the side, so he was leaning against Remus, Diesel Fuel still clutched to his chest. He still didn’t say a word, and Remus frowned, reaching up to stroke a hand through his hair. Janus went even more lax into him, and Remus ended up halfway laying on the couch with Janus on top of him.

“Not that I’m complaining,” he said, “but are you always this warm?”

“I’m not sick,” Janus said, the scratchiness of his voice telling a completely different story from his words.

“Uh huh.”

“I’m not. Shut up.”

“Oh, I believe you,” Remus assured, petting his head. “I was going to make myself a pot of tea. Would you drink some of it for me?”

Janus contemplated it. “Sure,” he said.

“Okay,” Remus said, wiggling out from under him and poking him until he was laying down. Diesel Fuel had been dislodged, but quickly curled back up on his chest.

Remus got out his phone as he walked to the kitchen. ‘What does it mean when Janus watches _The Princess Bride_?’ he texted Remy.

Remy texted back as he filled the tea kettle with water. ‘It means he’s sick. I’ll have Emile make chicken and noodle soup, and I’ll bring it over later. Do you guys have a vaporizer? He’ll choke on his own snot before he’ll complain. If not, I’ll bring you one. Try to bully him into taking DayQuil. You may have to get Virgil to skype him if you don’t want to tie him down. Do not give him NyQuil. He freaks.’

‘Got a vaporizer. Can make soup if Emile doesn’t wanna. Will try the DayQuil. No promises. Nurse Diesel Fuel is with him.’

‘Emile will want to,’ Remy texted back as Remus grabbed honey from the cabinet.

‘Maybe bring more honey if you can.’

Remy sent a thumbs up and a ‘Keep me updated.’

Remus went to grab the vaporizer from the hall closet as the water boiled for the tea. Janus gave him a suspicious look as he brought it into the room, as though he suspected Remus was going to put poisoned gas into the room instead of water vapor.

“It’s for Diesel Fuel,” Remus claimed, dryly. “Since you’re not sick.”

Janus grumbled. “Fine.”

Oh, god. He was going to be worse than dad, wasn’t he?

…

Would Janus hate him forever if he called Uncle Patton?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was “People don’t actually catch cold that way. You know that, right?” with Janus & Logan.

“I hate this. I hate you. I hate all of you.”

“Yes, yes, I’ve heard it all before,” Logan replied. “Now answer me. Do you want more of Emile’s soup or would you like something else?”

“I hate soup,” Janus insisted. “I hate you.”

“Yes,” Logan said dryly. “We have had this discussion already. Do you want a sandwich or perhaps eggs instead?”

“I don’t want anything,” he replied. He was sitting on the couch with the cat dozing next to him. He had his arms folded like a petulant child. “If I do, I will make it myself. I don’t need a babysitter. I don’t know why all of you people insist that I cannot be left alone. I am fine.”

“If you do not pick a food,” Logan said with a glare. “I will make you everything I offered and more.”

“…The soup.”

“All of that and you chose the goddamned soup,” Logan mumbled, turning to ladle out a serving of the soup into a pan and put it on the stove. This dance was getting ridiculous. “Would you like tea?”

“I hate tea.”

“I’m just going to just take that as a yes,” Logan decided.

Logan had taken a shift to watch Janus who had fallen ill a few days before. He wasn’t particularly bad, but he had been driving everyone insane with his unwillingness to cooperate. Logan could see why.

Logan had sent his son to the store for supplies and to get a break from it. Remus was good at hiding his distress with humor and he’d handled Janus well the last couple of days, but even he had a limit.

“This is your fault, by the way,” Janus claimed.

Logan turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “How exactly is it my fault?”

“Your spawn shoved me into a snowbank the other day. It’s your fault for raising him to be _him._ ”

“People don’t actually catch colds that way. You know that, right?”

“I’m not sick.”

“You have had a temperature between 100 and 102 degrees for the past three days, you have been coughing, and you are clearly congested,” Logan said. “You are ill.”

“No.”

Logan sighed and stirred the soup before walking over to the couch. “You are.”

“No.”

“I finally know why my family tells me I am annoying while ill. Though, in my defense I eventually admit it to myself and them.”

“No.”

Logan sighed and placed his hand on Janus’s shoulder. “It’s okay to be sick,” he said. “Believe it or not. No one is upset with you for being sick. If you have noticed, no one has been angry or abandoned you for your churlish attitude in the last few days, therefore I highly doubt anyone would for you admitting you have a cold.”

Janus looked at his lap. “Fuck you,” he said. There wasn’t any real heat to it though.

Logan sighed. “You are my penance for when I had the flu last year and passed out at work,” he stated, dryly. “I have no choice but to accept it. Mint tea or chamomile.”

“I hate mint tea.”

Logan stood up. “Mint it is.”


End file.
